


we're all okay

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Bucky /Tony/Natasha after a particularly gruelling fight all just becoming a pile of tactile affection and reassurance</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all okay

Bucky and Natasha fret over each other; neither of them like to talk about it, but it’s not too hard for Tony to guess where two Russian assassins may have met each other. After a mission, they would pull each other close, seeking comfort from the contact. Bucky would bury his nose against her shoulder, one hand tangled in her scarlet hair, and she would press against his chest, curling his arms around him. It wasn’t a public display, not one they allowed anyone else to see, but Tony has cameras in every room of his Tower and sometimes he sees things others would prefer he didn’t. In the wake of a particular intense assignment, he led the pair to a sitting room the other’s didn’t generally frequent, and wrapped a blanket around Natasha’s slumped shoulders.

 

“We’re alright.” He soothed, “Take a deep breath.” And then she’s pulling him down onto the couch and Bucky’s following his lead and before he knows it, he’s sandwiched between the two. They both press their faces to the sides of his neck – like cats, he thinks, and then reminds himself never to say that aloud where either of them can hear – and he can feel Bucky trembling slightly against his side. Fighting HDYRA can do that to him and as everyone on the team has suffered with the aftermath of trauma before, they all understand. “Shh, Barnes, you’re okay.” He pulls the pair closer, feeling a bit proud that the two stoic members of the Avengers would trust him with this. “We’re all okay.”


End file.
